


somewhere in the act

by stray_dog_sick



Series: drive on through the night [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Multi, Nonbinary Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: Sometimes you wake up expecting to discover a new band and two hours later find your favourite musician way too close to you.





	somewhere in the act

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to car crash hearts
> 
> i miss writing brendon so i'm compensating with gabe
> 
> hmu at stray-dog-sick on tumblr  
> thanks to elia (hollowbirds) and josh for Peer Approval
> 
> title from 'after the last midtown show' by the academy is...

Mikey has no idea how he managed to sleep for so long. He was exhausted, sure, but he didn’t expect to sleep right through until 2 pm, mostly because he loves lunch. He’s always awake for lunchtime.

Also, the more time he spends sleeping today, the less time he gets to spend with Pete.

Mikey still can’t believe that’s a thing that happened.

Gee smirks at him over their coffee as Mikey stumbles into the kitchen, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Morning, sleeping beauty.”

“Shut up,” Mikey grumbles. He grabs his mug of coffee and sits up on the counter. “I don’t even remember the last time I slept this late.”

“You were up a couple of hours past your bedtime, to be fair,” Gee teases.

“And I am so glad I was. Pete Wentz, Gee. Wow.” Mikey takes another sip of his coffee, and then fully processes what Gee said. “Wait, I haven’t had a bedtime since I was, like, thirteen.”

Gee tilts their head as if they’re deep in thought about what Mikey said. “No, I guess not. You have a wake-up time though.”

“Yeah, because lunch food never fails to be great. Leave me alone.” Mikey finishes the rest of his coffee and hops off the counter. “I’m gonna get dressed, and then we can go see your boyfriend.”

“And you can see your crush,” Gee replies in a sing-song voice as Mikey heads up the stairs to his room. He doesn’t respond; Gee is right, after all.

He looks at the mess of clothes on his bedroom floor with mild disgust. God, he needs to do some laundry. He picks a t-shirt off the floor to sniff it but then drops it when he realises it’s an Arma Angelus shirt. Yeah, that would be a bad idea.

Instead, he picks up a Black Sabbath shirt that doesn’t appear to have any weird stains on it, along with skinny black jeans. There’s no point trying to do anything with his hair, so he just puts his shoes on and runs back downstairs.

“C’mon Gee, you better be ready to go!” he yells down the stairs to the basement, and his sibling appears a moment later.

“No last-minute pharmacy trips this time, I promise,” they joke, grabbing the car keys off the table near the front door. “Frank said Gabe finally showed up, by the way. No disappearing off with your new friend and leaving Gabe alone.”

“Okay, I know what you think Pete and I are gonna do, but I am genuinely curious about that band he mentioned,” Mikey says, rolling his eyes. And even if there wasn’t any music involved, he’s not the type to put out on the first ‘date’, no matter how hot Pete is.

“Sure, Mikes. Keep telling yourself that.” Gee turns the radio on, and they spend the rest of the journey in relative silence, nodding along to the beat of whatever’s playing.

True to their word, Gee drags Frank into the main bedroom as soon as they arrive. “Pete, you have control of the music system, don’t rickroll us,” Frank manages to get out before the door closes.

“He knows me so well,” Pete whispers - Mikey can just hear him as he walks over to the sofa.

“Yo, Mikeyway,” Gabe raises a hand in greeting. “I see you finally met your third-favourite musician, after Frank and me.”

“Actually, my list of favourites goes Pete, Frank, Gee, that guy Ray Toro who shreds real good on the guitar, Gee’s friend Lindsey, and then you, but whatever makes you feel good,” Mikey says, sitting down next to Pete.

“So, didn’t I promise to show you a band?” Pete asks, connecting his phone to the Bluetooth system Frank has.

“I believe you did. The Academy, or something? Chicago boys,” Mikey answers, trying to remember details from the night before. He’d been a little star-struck at the time.

“Wait, The Academy Is?” Gabe leans forward, a look of disbelief on his face. “Yo, I love those guys!”

“You know them?” Pete replies, giving Gabe the same look. “Man, how have we never met before?”

“Wow, okay, can you put the music on now?” Mikey interrupts. If Gabe likes the band, then they’re either brilliant or disastrous. He’s betting on the former since Pete loves them too.

And if he’s a little jealous that Pete is paying more attention to Gabe than to him, well, no one needs to know.

Pete hits play on his phone, and another voice echoes around the room. _“Attention, attention,”_ the singer begins, accompanied by a couple strums from a guitar, the rest of the instruments kicking in a few seconds later.

Mikey nods along to the beat. The song is catchy - this genre isn’t usually his thing, but he likes it.

After the first song finishes, Mikey sits back to listen to the rest of the album, already knowing that he’ll download it as soon as he’s home. The singer has a lovely voice, and some of the instrumental tracks are pretty good. Even in the louder sections, everything is well-balanced, which he appreciates.

The group is silent until the fourth track. The singer is going on about doctors or something, and Mikey is curious: “Is this dude okay?”

“William Beckett is dramatic, but he is also gorgeous,” Gabe answers with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Pete laughs. “Yeah, he’s still got his boyish charm. This song is one of my favourites on the album, I think. They’re all good though. The only bad thing is that there aren’t any love songs.”

“You listen to a lot of love songs?” Mikey raises an eyebrow. Pete doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to listen to sappy songs and cry at The Notebook.

“No, but angsty songs are a pretty bad soundtrack when you’re trying to get laid,” Pete answers, looking Mikey in the eyes, and- oh. _Oh._

“Well, I think I remember you promising to show me something other than the music.” Mikey leans closer to Pete, who is looking up at him through his eyelashes. Finally, the eyes he’s soon so many times in photographs, posters, and dreams are right in front of him.

Gabe coughs awkwardly. “So, is this a threesome, or do I have to sit here awkwardly while all my friends get it on?”

Mikey stands up, pulling Pete off the sofa. “No, we’re going. If you see Gee, tell them they’re staying here for the night because I took the car.”

He hurries out of the apartment, barely remembering to grab the car keys out of Gee’s jacket pocket, thrown on the ground near the front door. He can hear Pete’s footsteps close behind, and he reaches back to grab the shorter man’s hand.

Suddenly the short distance from Frank’s apartment building to the car seems like miles, and as soon as they’ve crossed it Mikey pushes Pete against, lips hovering an inch apart.

“The music was good, but this is much better,” Mikey breathes before finally leaning in to kiss Pete, heated and a little bit awkward until something clicks and it just _works._ Like they were meant to be doing this together.

One of his hands falls on Pete’s hip, pinning him against the passenger door, and the other works its way into Pete’s dark hair. He tugs gently, and the other man moans into his mouth softly.

That’s definitely information he needs to remember for later.

Eventually, the need for air outweighs his desire and Mikey pulls back slightly. They breathe slowly for a couple of seconds, foreheads pressed together, the traffic in the background sounding a million miles away.

“Is this gonna be our thing? Stealing your sibling’s car?” Pete asks, grinning up at Mikey.

The taller man chuckles. “Technically you didn’t steal it. You didn’t even make a good attempt.”

He runs his hand through Pete’s hair, the strands soft despite obviously having been dyed. He leans in again, this kiss much sweeter than their first. Much shorter too, as Pete begins to shiver, the cold New Jersey air starting to get to them.

“We have the whole place to ourselves. Let’s make the most of it,” Mikey whispers, pulling Pete forward so that he can open the car door.

Pete climbs in, and Mikey runs around to the driver’s side, narrowly avoiding a cyclist. It takes him a couple of attempts to get the keys in the ignition since his hands are shaking from anticipation.

“Feels weird to be doing this in broad daylight, you know,” Pete comments from his right. “What happened to, I don’t know, driving off into the sunset, all those clichés?”

“Close your eyes and pretend,” Mikey replies. He regrets saying it a second later since now he won’t be able to steal glances at Pete’s eyes during the drive, but it’s worth it for the blissful look on his face.

“Would it be too soon to pretend that it’s just you and me in your house forever?” Pete asks quietly, hesitantly, as if he’s afraid of Mikey’s answer.

“Probably,” he replies honestly. “But I don’t think we’re the kind to do things the normal way."

Pete chuckles. “Yeah, you’re right. We aren’t normal, Way.”


End file.
